


your heart is an apple

by mercibeaucul



Series: dorks in love [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sappy, Service Sub Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercibeaucul/pseuds/mercibeaucul
Summary: This is how I imagine the banquet conversation went after Yuuri and Victor left the restaurant in episode 10. Victor is a sap, and so is Yuuri. They love each other so much. ;_;





	your heart is an apple

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from one of my favourite songs, My Heart Is An Apple by Arcade Fire. 
> 
> I'll probably proofread this again in the morning. I'm sure I missed something.

_My mouth is full, your heart is an apple_  
_My mouth is full, my heart is an apple_  
  
-Arcade Fire

* * *

 

Victor can see that Yuuri is deep in thought as they walk back to the hotel from the restaurant. Their friends and competitors are talking and laughing up ahead, but Victor is content to let Yuuri take his time, watching, waiting. He twines their fingers together, and he feels a surge of warmth when his newly-placed ring presses into his fingers. Yuuri squeezes Victor’s hand.

“What’s on your mind, _solnyshko_?”

“It’s nothing,” He smiles.

Victor frowns. It’s obvious that this is not true. He understands that Yuuri sometimes needs space to work things out on his own, but he doesn’t want him to become fixated on his own thoughts and fall into a spiral of anxiety—especially not when he’s competing tomorrow. He also knows that there are times when Yuuri needs to be reminded that he doesn’t have to bear everything alone.

“Yuuri, you know you can tell me anything.” Yuuri doesn’t say anything though, and when Victor looks at him, he sees that his eyes are filled with sadness. A sudden twinge of panic strikes his heart. Often, Victor needs to read between the lines Yuuri draws, and tonight, he thought they had been glaringly obvious. Two rings exchanged, in front of a church, with a choir singing in the background—it had certainly played to Victor’s romantic side. Even so, he can’t help the seed of doubt in his belly from taking root, and he’s worried that maybe he has wildly misinterpreted Yuuri’s gesture. Maybe he’s pushed too much, maybe Yuuri has realized how much better he deserves, maybe it really was supposed to be a simple good luck charm. He stops walking suddenly and turns to him. “Listen, Yuuri. About what I said in the restaurant—”

  
Yuuri cuts him off with a chaste kiss. “Don’t take it back now, Victor. You’re stuck with me, and you have the ring to prove it.” He lifts their hands and presses his lips softly to Victor’s ring.

He relaxes and lets out a sigh of relief. “If that’s not it, then what’s going on in there?” He touches his forehead and drags his fingers through his hair. His heart flutters when he sees Yuuri melt a little at the gesture, his furrowed brow softening.

He hesitates. “I just—I can’t believe I don’t remember the banquet. And when you said your first kiss was with me—it wasn’t then, was it? Oh my god, it was! All those months, and you never said anything? You just… you just waited? You must have thought I was so cold.”

Victor lifts Yuuri’s hand and kisses his ring softly. “To be honest, I wasn’t sure what to make of it. I was certainly confused. Before we spent that day at the beach together, you had completely shut me out. I won’t say it didn’t hurt, but I didn’t think it’s something you’d have done out of cruelty. I never thought that you were cold. You radiate warmth, Yuuri.”

Victor can still see the guilt in Yuuri’s eyes. He doesn’t want him to feel guilty; there are no apologies necessary for a misunderstanding, for lost memories. In a way, Victor is glad things turned out the way they did. He was able to fall in love with Yuuri all over again, in a completely different way, and more deeply than he ever thought possible. Yuuri apologizes anyway. “I’m sorry, Vitya. I wish I could go back and fix this. I don’t even remember our first kiss.”

Victor doesn’t want to go back. He loves their story, even loves the ridiculous twist of Yuuri forgetting their first encounter—it’s like something straight out of a romance novel. “Yuuri, there’s nothing to fix. For one thing, I knew you were drunk at that banquet. I should’ve guessed you might have forgotten it after all that champagne.” He smiled softly. “And it was easy to see that whatever was between us, you were still processing it. I loved spending that time with you, even though it wasn’t exactly what I expected when I arrived. I was happy to wait for you, Yuuri.” Victor grins widely and pulls Yuuri close to nuzzle his cheek. “I love you, Yuuri. That won’t change because you don’t remember our first kiss. We’ll make all kinds of new firsts together. We already have.” He catches the tear that slides down Yuuri’s cheek with his lips.

“I love you too, Vitya.” Yuuri squeezes him tightly, so tight Victor struggles a bit to breathe, but it fills him with something sweeter and more fulfilling than air itself.

  
The rest of the walk back to the hotel is quiet, but there’s something intense building between them. Their pace quickens a bit, and they trade loving and heated glances along the way. Yuuri’s thumb traces Victor’s hand, lingering over his ring. Victor’s heart is pounding by the time they get back to the room, veins thrumming with something electric. It’s strange, he thinks, how easily Yuuri can do this to him. Sometimes it’s just with a look, the tone of his voice, or the way his name sounds in his mouth. As he’s fumbling with the key card, Yuuri is placing wet kisses on the back of his neck and running his hand through his hair.

“Yu—Yuuri,” Victor shivers into his touch. Yuuri laughs as he takes the key card and opens the door for him. Victor follows him into the room and then removes Yuuri’s scarf and unbuttons his coat for him. He kisses his neck and murmurs, “ _Solnyshko_. I’ve loved every moment I’ve spent with you, and I wouldn’t change any of it now.”

Yuuri lets out a contented sigh, and Victor takes his coat and hangs it up neatly before removing his own coat. He smiles down at Victor as he gets on his knees to remove Yuuri’s shoes and socks, giving each foot a kiss. Victor enjoys doing these things for him. They both know that Yuuri doesn’t need Victor to undress him, tie his skates, or comb his hair, but he accepts the gestures graciously because it makes Victor happy. It’s also no secret that Yuuri revels in the affection, and that he gets a thrill from seeing Victor on his knees for him. He cards his fingers through his silver locks gently. “Thank you, Vitya.”

“Anything for you, _moya lyubov_ ,” he says while nuzzling his cheek against Yuuri’s thigh.

“Come up here.” Victor stands and Yuuri draws him into a heated kiss. “Dance with me.”

Victor lets Yuuri lead, as always. Their bodies move in sync to music that isn’t playing—it isn’t necessary. Yuuri creates it with his body. Victor can hear it, feel the rhythm in his bones, the beat matching the pounding of their hearts. Victor feels a heady rush as Yuuri dips him, one hand gripped around his thigh and the other wrapped securely around his waist. He’s smiling and breathless, and Victor laughs gleefully. “What’s so funny?” Yuuri asks through his grin, cheeks flushed.

“You’re amazing, Yuuri. You’ve swept me off my feet once again.”

“Victor.” Victor lets Yuuri pull him to his feet into an embrace and kiss him. His heart leaps, and he feels just a little drunk. They deepen their kiss, and a moan escapes Victor’s lips. Electricity runs through him where Yuuri slides his mouth down his jawline, leaving Victor gasping.

“Yuuri, god, I love you so much. I can’t believe you did that tonight. It was perfect, Yuuri. It was so romantic—so _surprising_ ,” he grins. “I can’t wait to be your husband.” Victor’s breath hitches as Yuuri tugs at his hair back to expose his neck.

Yuuri runs his tongue up his neck, nipping and sucking at his pulse point before letting go of Victor’s hair and pulling him close. “I love you too, Victor.” Victor places his hand against Yuuri’s chest and can feel his heart beat quicker as his teases at his ear with his tongue.

“Tonight, I want to fuck you,” Yuuri starts, pausing to nibble at Victor’s jaw. “Then, I’m going to win gold.” He kisses at his neck, making Victor gasp. “And then, I’m going to marry you.” When he kisses Victor, it feels desperate and needy. It’s a kiss that leaves them both breathless and wanting. “I don’t want anyone else by my side but you, Vitya.”

“ _Yuuri_.” That’s all Victor has ever wanted from Yuuri. To be able to stand by him, have the privilege of loving him and being loved back. He cups Yuuri’s cheeks and kisses him slowly but hungrily. He shivers as Yuuri slides his hands under Victor’s sweater, hands exploring his heated skin and muscled abs. Victor lets out a low moan as he teases lightly at his nipples.

“Vitya,” he murmurs against his lips. “Want this off,” he says.

They undress each other slowly, stopping to explore each other’s bodies with their hands and mouths. When they are both naked and panting with arousal, Victor steps back to take in the sight of Yuuri. “God, look at you,” he marvels. Yuuri has a slight frame, but his body is strong and muscled from the hours of training he puts into skating. But Victor loves everything else about it too, loves the soft layer of fat that adorned his belly when he arrived in Hasetsu, the small mole under his left pec, the light trail of hair on his chest, his plush lips, his perfect cock.

Yuuri smiles softly and places his palm on his cheek affectionately. “Kiss me, Vitya.”

They soon make their way to the bed, clothing forgotten on the floor. It’s not long before Victor finds he’s losing himself in pleasure while Yuuri fucks him with his fingers and sucks his cock. Yuuri loves driving him crazy like this, loves to make him shake with need. He’s so close, but he doesn’t want to come yet. He wants Yuuri to fuck him, wants to come from his cock, needs to feel Yuuri pulsing inside him when it happens. “Yuuri, Yuuri. I’m close,” he tugs at his hair. “Want—I want to come with you.”

Yuuri slides his mouth off Victor with a lewd pop and pulls his fingers out. He slicks his erection with lube, sighing at the contact. The way he looks at Victor while he touches himself makes him burn with need, like Yuuri is the sun itself. “Vitya, will you ride me?”

“Yes. Anything, Yuuri.” He moves aside so Yuuri can lean against the pillows, and then he climbs into his lap. He places a hand on Yuuri’s chest and slowly lowers himself onto his thick cock. Victor trembles and moans at the feeling of being filled by him. He loves this, the stretch, the slight burn, the overwhelming feeling of their bodies connecting. He fights the urge to let his eyes flutter shut so he can watch Yuuri’s face tense with pleasure as he bottoms out. Yuuri strokes his cheek soothingly while he allows himself a moment to get used to the feeling, and then Victor starts moving his hips.

Yuuri leans up to kiss Victor and scratches at his nape with his nails. “So beautiful like this, Vitya. I love when you ride me,” he murmurs against his mouth, breath hot on his lips. He thrusts up into Victor, matching his rhythm, and he cries out at the intensified sensation.

Soon, Victor starts to feel the beginnings of his orgasm pool in his groin, little pinpricks of pleasure. He throws his head back with a loud moan, and Yuuri grips his hips tighter, holding him in in place. He hopes there are bruises in the morning. He whimpers with frustration, but he needs this too, wants to drag it out for as long as possible. The payoff is always so much better, the pleasure that much sweeter when he’s desperate to come. Victor can’t help but comparing it to his time with Yuuri. It was an achingly sweet lesson in patience, all that yearning building into the moment when Yuuri placed his ring on his finger. His was face so open and sincere, conveying the meaning that his words shrouded. Victor can’t wait for more moments with Yuuri, even the small ones, even the painful ones. He wants to build a life with him, needs it like he needs air to breathe. But in this moment, he thinks maybe he could live on Yuuri’s cock alone, and he’d happily stay like this forever. He grins widely, and a breathless laugh spills out of him from his deep in his belly.

Victor gasps as Yuuri grinds up into him, still holding him in place. “What’s so funny now?”

He smiles down at him. “I’m just happy. Deliriously so.” He can feel the tremble in his voice.

Yuuri smiles back at him, eyes full of warmth, and he knows he feels it too. He loosens his grip, and Victor resumes fucking himself on Yuuri. Yuuri leans forward, licking at the salty sweat beading on his chest. “God, you taste so good, Victor.” He wraps his arms around him and angles Victor’s body back so he can reach more of his skin.

The sensation of the change in angle is a blissful shock to his body. “Oh, fuck, oh Yuuri, _solnyshko_ , Yuuri, _Yuuri_ ,” he moans. Victor says his name like a prayer, like it’s the only word that matters. He can feel his orgasm overwhelming him, like the tide rolling into shore. “Yuuri,” he cries. “I need—together,” he begs, one hand clutching at Yuuri’s chest, nails digging into his thigh with his other.

Yuuri scratches his nails down Victor’s back, the sensation of pain bleeding into pleasure. He pushes Victor down onto his back and fucks into him hard and fast. “Come with me, Vitya,” he groans, and then Victor is unravelling, all the tension exploding into euphoria, the tide breaking against his body as he feels Yuuri’s hot release inside him.

Victor loves sex with Yuuri, so much that he can’t get enough of it some days. They’re both greedy for each other’s bodies, relishing every touch and sensation. But Victor also likes basking in the afterglow, with hot and sticky skin on skin and the smell of sweat and sex clinging to them. He cards his fingers through Yuuri’s hair softly as his heart rate begins to steady. Yuuri makes a noise that sounds almost like a purr, and it vibrates pleasantly through his chest.

Yuuri lays a kiss over Victor’s heart like a promise. Victor stares at him in open adoration and awe, still unbelieving that he is allowed to have this. “How are you real?” he whispers.

Yuuri lifts his head and stares at him in disbelief. “I was just thinking the same thing about you,” he says. He slides off Victor, and they turn to face each other. “You’re so amazing, Victor. You’ve been with me my whole life in one way or another. I’ve always been trying to reach you through my skating. Never in my life did I think I would be able to have this with you.”

“I never even realized I needed this, Yuuri.” He presses his forehead against Yuuri’s. He’s overwhelmed, and he finds touching him to be grounding. “I spent most of my life giving myself to skating, to my country. When I met you, I realized how empty my heart was.” He kisses Yuuri’s forehead sweetly. “You’re so full of spirit, so vibrant. I got a taste of that in Sochi. It was like you had some secret to life, and I wanted to know what that was. I’ve seen the joy you bring to those around you, through both your skating and your love. In some ways, they’re the same thing.” Yuuri holds him tighter. “I can see that you’re loved in return by so many people. I’ve learned so much from you, Yuuri. My heart is full because of you. Some days it feels like I can’t even contain it.” Victor blinks back tears with his nose buried in his hair.

“Victor,” Yuuri’s voice is shaking, and Victor can feel hot tears sprinkling over his neck. “Sorry,” he sniffles, and Victor chuckles.

“It’s alright, Yuuri.” He trails his hand up and down Yuuri’s back. “You’ve given me so much. You can cry on me anytime.”

Yuuri laughs and lifts his head. “Kiss me, Victor.”

He does, and he can feel his heart swelling with love. Victor hopes that the feeling never ends.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I thought about doing a fic that addresses the dreaded "Let's end this" speech in episode 12, but I wanted to write something fluffier. I like to think Victor is just like most of us, and he finds the banquet reveal to be the most romantic twist in history. <3


End file.
